With the rapid development of Internet technologies, the Internet can provide increasingly abundant service types for users, and service logic also becomes increasingly complex. When a service processing machine is deployed, a method that is commonly used is correspondingly allocating one service processing machine or allocating one processing module of a service processing machine to each complete service. However, this manner of deploying a service processing machine causes a relatively great waste of resources.
In order to improve a utilization rate of a system resource, a service atom starts to be used. Any complex service may be formed by multiple basic and simple services. One service processing machine or one processing module of a service processing machine may be allocated to each basic service. The service processing machine or processing module allocated to the basic service is known as a service atom. Service atoms are connected by using a network to constitute a service processing system. In this way, for a different service, a combination of required service atoms can be allocated to the service in the service processing system according to basic services that form the service. In addition, corresponding service packets are sent between the service atoms (known as service routing) according to a corresponding sequence, so as to execute processing of each basic service, and finally implement complete service processing. In this manner, a service processing system is formed by a few service atoms, which can implement processing of a great variety of services.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problems.
In the prior art, a service processing system formed by service atoms determines in advance a service path for transmitting a service packet in the service processing system (the service path is a path formed by connecting multiple service atoms in series and indicating a service processing sequence). The service packet can only pass through, according to the predetermined service path, service atoms on the service path sequentially. In this way, processing can be performed only on a chain-type service, and a target service atom of a service packet can only be determined regardless of which service atom the service packet is located in, which imposes a relatively large limitation on a scope of a service that can be processed by the service processing system.